Methods of Distraction
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: When Ronon says Teyla is too distracted in her combat, she challenges him and shows him a new form of distraction. TeylaRonon and even a bit of Shweir,


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Atlantis

A/N: This story came to me when I was bored to death in English class, my sister thought this would be funny and so do I. I hope you agree.

* * *

Methods of Distraction

Teaching her people as well as the personnel from Earth in her methods of combat was usually a rewarding thing for Teyla, usually. An exception to that case would be her having to teach Colonel Sheppard. It would not nearly be so bad if he would practice, or pay attention for that matter. But she knew he was always thinking of other things besides the fight, things like the impending Wraith attack, their latest mission, or how Dr. Weir looked in her blue shirt that day.

She blocked his attack with ease and let out a sigh of frustration, she began to wonder if anything good would come of this. It was then that Ronon showed up at the door. It was not uncommon for him to appear while she was sparring; he seemed to enjoy watching her defeat Colonel Sheppard. And a small part of her hoped he came to watch her.

She caught his stare and gave him a slight smile of welcome. She gave him a cursory glance and noticed that he was wearing that one shirt, the one that showed off the muscles in his arms. Truth be told she knew the attraction she felt for him would get her in trouble one day, and now she was beginning to wonder if what she felt for him was just attraction. She couldn't deny the fear that had gripped her heart when she heard Ronon had been shot by Dr. Weir. And she remembered the relief she felt when she visited him in the infirmary. Since then, she had begun to look at him in a different way, she only hope it didn't show.

When she had said her attraction would cause trouble, she was more than correct. Losing herself in her thoughts had caused her to become distracted, letting John find an opening in her defense. Luckily she was able to recover and with a few deft moves had John without a weapon and on his knees.

"Ok, ok you win," He conceded holding his hands up in surrender.

She rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet, "You would greatly improve your skills if you would stop giving into distractions."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice." Ronon said from the window.

John smirked, "Ooooh you are begging for trouble."

Teyla turned to Ronon, "What do you mean by that?"

He stood up and looked her square in the eyes, "I was watching you fight, when I came in you looked at me, leaving yourself open."

She sighed knowing he was right then a look of defiance crossed her face, "And do you not believe you could be distracted."

"No," He stated not even hesitating.

"Well then," She began smiling, "I challenge you to that."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked smirking, "I'll win."

"We'll see about that."

It was a simple matter of him picking up John's discarded stick, or rather stick considering he only used one.

The fight began slowly, with Ronon on the defense while Teyla attacked and then retreated only to attack again.

It was at this moment that Elizabeth walked by and saw John by the door watching the fight.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Ronon said that Teyla is too distracted when she fights, so she decided to make him eat his words." He turned to her with a grin, "It's rather entertaining, care to join me."

She thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps I'll stay to see the end of it."

Meanwhile Ronon decided to start trying to distract her, "So who taught you how to fight?" He asked.

She smiled, if he thought that trying to talk to her while fighting would waiver her concentration, he was wrong. "My father did, he also taught my mother."

He raised an eyebrow, "He must have been a good fighter."

"He was," She said, "My mother was almost as good as he was, her one wish was to finally beat him in a fight."

He seemed intrigued by that, "Did she?"

A strange mischievous smile came over her, "She did once, you could say my father became…distracted."

She didn't explain further but continued to try and catch him off guard. It was then she realized that there was no way she could beat him, unless…

She remembered watching her parents spar when she was young and remembered the method her mother used to distract her father, a method that worked very well indeed. Normally she would never even consider using it, but with Ronon she wouldn't mind at all. In fact, she may enjoy it a little too much.

She knew his fighting style and knew he liked to bring her close, a way to force the enemy to look him in eye to instill fear, or perhaps just a way to bring her close. The latter appealed to her more. All she had to do was keep fighting and wait.

When the time came and he forced her closer to him, rather then push herself away, she pulled his head to hers and gave him a passionate kiss.

To say Ronon was stunned was an understatement, but it was he who surprised Teyla when he kissed her back.

Lucky for her she kept her wits about her, even though all rational thought screamed for her to not pull away, the advantage was hers.

With a slight kick, his feet came up from under him and her sticks were against his throat. If he had been thinking with his head she knew that there was no way he would have fallen for that. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "Care to say that again about…distractions."

John was clapping his hands and laughing at the same time. Teyla was smiling, it wasn't a bad day kissing and defeating Ronon in a spar, no not bad at all. She turned her back to Ronon intent on picking up her gear and leaving, that was her mistake.

Surprise to everyone, Ronon grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. Now he was on top of her, his hands grasped hers over her head. "That wasn't fair."

She grinned deviously, "You said you could not be distracted, that means all methods."

Realization dawned on him, well then if she wanted to play that way. He smiled a grin that made her heart beat faster, "You call that a distraction?"

Now she was confused but he continued, "I'll show you a distraction." And his lips captured hers, and this time she didn't pull away. Rather she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close; she could do with more distractions.

John and Elizabeth watched the exchange open mouthed, needless to say neither expected this to happen.

"Shouldn't you do something about this?" Elizabeth asked referring to the couple still making out on the floor.

He turned to her, "And get the wrath of both of them, no thanks." He smiled, "Besides it's about damn time, they've been giving each other the eye since he joined the team."

She thought about it, "I suppose you're right."

A thought came to John, "You know, we should spar sometime… I could teach you a lot."

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't think so."

He grinned mischievously, "What, do you think you might become…distracted?"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I'm still waiting for Teyla and Ronon to become distracted on the show hehehe. 


End file.
